Thanksgiving High School AU
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: First submission for rizzlesfanficchallenge, Thanksgiving


Maura opened her Facebook and what she saw was beyond what she had expected. Jane told her not to look at her phone until she got home from school. She didn't know why, but she guessed this was it. What was written on her wall was a long paragraph that Jane had written as a Thanksgiving post.

_Day 27_

_I'm thankful for my beautiful and smart girlfriend Maura Isles! She has put up with me as her girlfriend for a little over two months now and even for a longer time as her best friend before we realized we had feelings for each other. We came out together and it's been a long and hard road but I'm thankful for all of it because it has made her and I stronger. I am far from perfect and I know Maura knows that because well, she knows just about everything, but she makes me feel as if I am perfect. With all my flaws and insecurities and imperfections, she still loves me for me and I very much love her for all of her wisdom, beauty, wittiness, compassionate, kindness, caring, loving, and so so so much more. She puts up with my sarcasm, rude comments, and just me in general. She also puts up with my crazy family, Ma, Pop, Frankie, and Tommy. For those of you who know me and my family, we can be crazy like all the freaking time. So thank you pretty girl for putting up with me and my crazy self and family. You mean so much to me and I'm glad to be yours and only yours. And you're mine, only mine, you got that? Through thick and thin, I shall never leave you beautiful. You have my heart for now and forever. I love you Maura 3 _

Maura was nearly in tears after reading what her girlfriend put and immediately commented.

_Jane, my sweet Jane, that means so much to me you don't even know and I will forever love you and words can't express that and neither can my actions but my heart knows it is yours forever. No matter what happens, it's you and me against the world, like it always has been. Coming out with you was the scariest yet most exciting moment of my life because I wanted no needed to tell the world that you are mine and only mine. I was scared because of being judged and I know how mean and hurtful people can be first hand. When I first moved here, no one even took the time to say "hello" to me because of how I dressed and then when I named off a random fact, they called me "Maura the Bora" and that hurt because all I wanted was a friend, I never really had one before and then when you came up to me and asked if I was alright, I knew I had a friend to call mine. And oh my goodness, you are the best thing to ever happen to me babygirl. I love you for you and nothing less and nothing more. You put up with my endless babbling about whatever subject, designer clothes, and the fact that my house is like a freaking mansion. It makes it fun to play hide and seek though! I am thankful for you too beautiful because without you, my life would be miserable. Jane, you forever have my heart and I will forever love you. _

People left comments like "Awwww" or "How sweet" or "Adorable" and other things. Maura was truly happy with her life and how much it changed over the past 3 years that she and her parents moved to Boston. She grew up in France, at a fancy boarding school and then her mother Constance, got offered a job with much better pay, so they packed up and moved to Boston. Maura's first day of public school had been a rough one for her. Her peers staring at her by the clothes she wore, calling her "freak" by coming up with a fact that no one knew related to the topic, and just not fitting in like she hoped to. But one day in her first week, a girl overheard a boy named Joe Grant calling her "Maura the Bora" and she punched him right in the face. She got detention for a week but the girl gave her phone number to Maura and told her to text her whenever she needed anything. "By the way, my name is Jane Rizzoli" "Thank you, I'm Maura Isles" Maura texted Jane that day just so Jane had her number and they kept the conversation going all the way up until they went to bed and Maura awoke to a "Good morning (:" text from Jane. Maura felt as if she finally found a real and true friend. From that day on Maura and Jane were glued to the hip. They did everything together, Maura would help Jane study for her tests, and Jane would help Maura in lessons of having fun as a teenager. Now, almost 3 years after they met, Maura wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
